dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes 3 Pack Fun
The triple dvd pack of this Looney Tunes contains a first season and volume of Looney Tunes Show and two Looney related movies including The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie and Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Movie. Back Cover Summary The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Vol. 1 Get happy with four funny episodes of the new hit cartoon series showcasing beloved Looney Tunes characters in outrageously silly adventures. Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck test their friendship on a game show in Best Friends. When Bugs and Daffy get caught littering, the Jailbird and Jailbunny discover life behind bars suits them. In Members Only, Daffy and Bugs pretend they belong to an exclusive country club, where Bugs meets chatty Lola Bunny. A power outrage draws ornery neighbor Yosemite Sam to the duo's house in Fish and Visitors. The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie In this movie matchup of two greats, Bugs Bunny does what he does best - outsmart Yosmite Sam, Daffy Duck, knuckleheaded knights and goofy gangsters - and animator Friz Freleng does what he does best: making irresistibly funny cartoons. Academy Award® winners* Birds Anonymous and Knighty Knight Bugs and other shorts blend with new sequences in three delightful acts co-starring Porky Pig, Tweety, Sylvester, Pepe Ie Pew and Foghorn Leghorn. Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Granny wagers that Tweety can circle the globe in 80 days and collect no fewer than 80 cat-paw prints along the way in this feature-length frolic. With bumbling Sylvester hot on his trail, our little hero hang-glides, roller-blades and snowboards his way from London to Africa to the Himalayas and beyond. Along the way, he meets guest-stars Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian and the Tazmanian Devil. Gallery The Looney, Looney, Looney, Bugs Bunny Movie JACKET_P VIDEO_TS VSTM Menus Bugs_Bunny_Movie_Main_Menu.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-20-12h33m35s094.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-20-12h33m17s963.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-20-12h33m23s860.png Bugs_Bunny_Movie_Main_Menu_Portuguese.png Bugs_Bunny_Movie_Language_Selection_Menu_Portugese.png Bugs_Bunny_Movie_Bonus_Menu_Portugese.png Bugs_Bunny_Movie_Trailer_Menu_Portugese.png Unidentified_Language_Selection_Menu_LLLBBM_1.png|Unused Menu Unidentified_Language_Selection_Menu_LLLBBM_2.png|Unused Menu Unidentified_Language_Selection_Menu_LLLBBM_3.png|Unused Menu Titles Title 2 - FBI Warning and Warner Home Video WB_Warning_2004_4x3.png Warner Bros Home Entertainment 1997.png Warner Home Video (1997) (5.1 surround) Title 3 - Warner Home Video Warner Bros Home Entertainment 1997.png Warner Home Video (1997) (5.1 surround) Title 4 - 16x9 Video Test screen (unused) Tweety's High-Flying Adventure VSTM Menus LT3PTHFA Menu 1.png LT3PTHFA Menu 2.png LT3PTHFA Menu 3.png LT3PTHFA Menu 4.png LT3PTHFA Menu 5.png LT3PTHFA Menu 6.png LT3PTHFA Menu 7.png LT3PTHFA Menu 8.png LT3PTHFA Menu 9.png LT3PTHFA Menu 10.png Titles Title 2 - Warner Home Video Warner Bros Home Entertainment 1997.png Warner Home Video (1997) (5.1 surround) Title 3-7 - FBI Warnings WB_Warning_2004_4x3.png WB_Warning_1982.png vlcsnap-2016-04-17-17h59m37s964.png vlcsnap-2016-04-17-17h59m52s804.png vlcsnap-2016-04-17-18h00m03s815.png vlcsnap-2016-04-17-18h00m14s819.png vlcsnap-2016-04-17-18h00m25s842.png vlcsnap-2016-04-17-18h00m37s011.png vlcsnap-2016-04-17-18h00m47s960.png vlcsnap-2016-04-17-18h03m19s140.png vlcsnap-2016-04-17-18h03m29s220.png vlcsnap-2016-04-17-18h03m38s837.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-17-18h05m02s989.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-17-18h05m09s134.png Warner Bros. FBI Warning Scroll (1982) Title 8 - Winter Related Warner Bros. Trailers vlcsnap-2016-03-14-11h28m56s457.png vlcsnap-2016-03-14-11h30m12s065.png vlcsnap-2016-03-14-11h30m19s958.png vlcsnap-2016-03-14-11h30m49s880.png vlcsnap-2016-03-14-11h58m37s970.png vlcsnap-2016-03-14-11h58m48s760.png Tweety's High Flying Adventure Warner Bros. Winter Trailers Title 9, 11 and 12 - Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal and Christmas Television Favorites trailers Vlcsnap-2016-04-18-14h22m04s412.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-18-14h22m47s067.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-18-14h22m58s510.png Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal and Christmas Television Favorites trailers Title 10 and 13 - Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure trailer Vlcsnap-2016-04-18-15h03m26s840.png Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure trailer (Coming Soon to DVD version) Title 14 and 15 - Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure trailer Vlcsnap-2016-04-18-19h18m05s302.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-18-19h17m59s571.png The Wiggles Getting Strong! Trailer Movie Intro WBFE_1997_THFA.png Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (1997) Tweety's High Flying Adventure Category:DVD